The Cure For My Nightmares
by oliviahotchner
Summary: "And what should I say? 'Hey Hotch, here's the thing. I can't sleep properly because I have nightmares with that son of a *** killing me all over again every single night but guess what I found out? When I sleep in your arms I don't have nightmares. So, what do you say? Can you borrow me your arms on regular basis so I could sleep better?" ONESHOT.
**A/N: Hello! I'm back! I've been working too much these past few weeks and I just don't have the time to write. I'm sorry. I had this oneshot in mind for a long time and I finally managed to write it. It's very long, just the way I know you like it! This sets on Season 7, after "Unknown Subject". Also, Beth doesn't exist here. I really hope you guys like it just as much as I did writing. Please, let me know. My new multi-chapter fic will be posted next Monday, probably. My birthday is this Friday and I'm writing something festive for us. Anyone interested?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CM.**

THE CURE FOR MY NIGHTMARES

The team entered the hotel at 1 in the morning, all tired, stressed and wanting nothing more than a few hours of sleep. They had arrived in Louisville, Kentucky fourteen hours prior and immediately started to work on the precinct and in the previous crime scenes. Another murder had happened four hours ago and just now they managed to take a break and check-in the hotel.

"We're with the FBI and we have six rooms booked". Hotch's deep voice spoke to the receptionist.

The girl typed some keys on her computer and looked apologetically to him. "I'm so sorry, sir, but your booking was due to 8 pm and since no one did the check-in it was automatically canceled".

"What?" He asked a little pissed off. After so many hours of nonstop work they didn't have a place to sleep?

"I'm very sorry, sir. It's the hotel policy. If no one check-in the system cancels the booking". She explained again.

"Look, ma'am, we've been working for fourteen hours straight and we couldn't stop to come here sooner. Are our rooms are occupied right now?" He asked, the whole team now looking at the girl expectantly.

"Unfortunately, yes. We are having a conference in town and the demand is pretty big. We do have three rooms available, though". She said looking at the screen. "One with two singles and two with a queen sized". She said and looked at them. Two women and four men. They would have to do some interesting arrangements. "I'd advise you split the girls between the two rooms with the king sized bed. We recently had the hotel fumigated because of some mold on the carpet so I wouldn't recommend someone taking the floor. You never know, right…"

Hotch nodded at her and took the keys, thanking her rather testily. "Okay, let's decide this because I'd really appreciate some sleep. Two of us take the double room with the singles and we split in couples to the other two".

"I want…" JJ started to say but Emily quickly cut her, grabbing Hotch's arm.

"Dibs". She said with a grin.

"No! C'mon Em! I was going to choose him!" JJ whined and Emily smirked.

"Sorry blonde, you snooze, you lose…"

"That's really not fair!" She complained.

"Wait a minute; are you two seriously fighting over him?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Hell yes. And JJ lost! Suck it". Emily said grabbing her go bag.

"You suck". JJ murmured angrily and Emily chuckled.

"Can someone explain to me why are you two fighting to sleep with Hotch?" Morgan continued confused.

"It's simple. He's the only one who doesn't snore, talk or try to cop a feel in his sleep". Emily explained eyeing Rossi, Reid and Morgan respectively and Hotch couldn't avoid a snort.

"That's just… mean…" Morgan said huffy.

"You know, he was married for sixteen years. Who knows, maybe he's a little touchy in his sleep…" Dave teased while they were heading to the elevators.

"He's too much a gentleman for that. Maybe he can be a little cuddly… but I like cuddles…" She said smiling and Dave just shook his head smirking.

They reached their floor and Hotch passed the keys. "Okay, JJ, you know with whom you're sharing?"

"I'm already used with Spence's rambles so I think I'll go with him…" She said grabbing a key and going to her room. Morgan and Rossi grabbed the other key and left to their room leaving Emily and Hotch alone.

"Let's go, roomie. I'm dreaming about that bed already…" Emily said and he opened the door, letting them both in.

\\*\\*\\*\

Emily looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and cursed inwardly. What she was thinking? Twenty minutes ago when they were making the sleeping arrangements she didn't think when she claimed Hotch as her roommate. First of all, how she was supposed to sleep in the same bed with him and not jump on his bones? For four years right now she fought against the love she knew she felt towards her boss and she knew that sleeping in the same bed with him wouldn't help her at all. Especially since he had stripped to his boxers and a white t-shirt and looked absolutely edible. Adding the fact that she hadn't got laid in almost three years. And that last time she had only got off when she started picturing her ridiculously handsome Unit Chief.

Second of all, she was terrified. Two weeks ago they had talked about her psychological evaluation and she had told him that she was fine, that she had proper sleep and that Doyle's memories didn't hunt her anymore so often. But that was bullshit. Ever since she had awaked alone in that hospital in Bethesda she had nightmares every single time she hit her head on a pillow. Images of him over her, plunging that table leg on her stomach and the pain that had followed, the feeling of his hands on her body while he branded her as his and the sound of his voice in her ear when he had threatened her family had her waking up screaming every night for the last nine months.

And now she was going to sleep with him and when she woke up terrified, gasping and crying she would have to face him and try to convince his so able profiler skills that it was just a onetime thing. She hoped to God that they solved this case tomorrow so she wouldn't have to sleep with him two nights in a row and make him suspicious about it.

She splashed some cold water on her face and changed into her old Yale t-shirt and shorts, knowing that she had taken too much time in the bathroom already. She opened the door and faced her oh-so-handsome boss sitting on the bed, reading some case files.

"Everything okay?" He asked raising his head to look at her. Oh God. Glasses. He was wearing reading glasses and suddenly her throat was dry and her heart speed up. How it was possible for someone to look so hot?

She thanked all the compartmentalization skills she had learned in her years with her mother and later when she started on the CIA and just nodded at him. "Yeah, just exhausted".

"Me too. I texted the team and told them we'll be meeting at 8 for breakfast before heading the station again. I put the alarm for 7, is it good for you?" He said closing the files and taking his glasses off and putting it on the nightstand.

"It's fine. That gives us at least five hours of sleep". She said climbing on the bed under the covers.

He turned off the lights and lay beside her. They were in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. "Emily".

"Yeah?" She asked turning to him.

"You were right before. I'm a cuddler. So, I can't promise you that we'll wake up in this position…" He said a little embarrassed and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's okay. Like I said, I like cuddles…" She whispered back and he smiled slightly at her.

"Good night, Emily…" He murmured.

"Night Hotch". She murmured back and turned to her side, her back to him. She closed her eyes and prayed to God that the nightmares wouldn't so bad and maybe she could wake up without startling him. She could only hope…

\\*\\*\\*\

"Emily…" She woke up with his voice murmuring her name. It took her a while to remember where she was and how she got there but the moment she did she couldn't help but smile. She was completely wrapped against her boss, her arm wrapped on his chest and his circling her waist while the other hand was resting on her knee that was over his hip, really close to his groin. "The alarm just went off. Time to get up…"

She hummed at him and snuggled closer before his words made sense to her. Alarm? Her head snapped up at him and she pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him. "Alarm? Is it morning already?"

He frowned at her, his eyes sleepy yet and nodded. "Yes, why?"

She didn't wake up. For the first time in more than nine months she didn't wake up crying because of a nightmare. For the first time in two hundred and seventy-eight days she had managed to sleep more the three hours uninterruptedly. For the first time after her almost-death she slept without being tormented by Doyle's memories. "Nothing, nothing. Do you mind if I shower first?" She said disentangling herself from him and sitting up at the edge of the bed.

"No problem…" He said still frowning at her. She got up and grabbed her go bag, going to the bathroom and quickly closing the door behind her.

She leaned against the closed door and let the first tears start to fall from her eyes. She didn't know if they were happy or sad tears, the feelings too overwhelming for her. She couldn't believe it. She had finally managed to end her nightmares and it was such a good feeling. She felt so rested and safe. She felt secure and strong. She felt like she could breathe again.

But also she couldn't ignore it. Her first dreamless night had been in the arms of Aaron Hotchner. This just couldn't be a coincidence. There is no way in hell that the two things weren't related. And now, how the hell was she supposed to deal with this? Here, in this room, in this bed, in his arms she felt safe and protected and could sleep peacefully but and when she went back home? The nightmares had stopped or it was just something about his presence that made them go away?

She groaned quietly and took off her clothes quickly, starting the shower. She let the hot water mix with her tears and sobbed soundlessly on the shower. Now that she knew what it was like not be afraid of sleeping again she wanted it. She needed it hopelessly something she couldn't have. Something it wasn't hers… how could fate be so cruel?

As she sobbed she thought how ironic it was to have the answer to her problems, the cure for her nightmares at arm's reach but she couldn't take it. She couldn't have it. She would just have to learn to live with it.

\\*\\*\\*\

Hotch looked at the bathroom's door with a frown. He had waked up with the sound of his alarm and a sweet scent of strawberries. When he opened his eyes and looked down he couldn't avoid the warmth on his chest and the smile on his lips. When he had told her last night that he tended to cuddle he know they would wake up wrapped on each other but actually feeling her weight on him, her skin under his fingertips was something entirely different.

She had the softest skin he'd ever touched and her hair was like silk when he ran his fingers through it. He smiled when she mewled and snuggled closer to him, her arm holding him securely on his chest and her leg threw over his hips. He woke her up and smiled again when she just hummed and snuggled into him but then she was up, high-alert and racing to the bathroom before he could blink.

Was she embarrassed about their position? Was she mad? Ashamed? Last night she had eased his worries saying that she liked cuddles and didn't mind to wake up with him like that. But now? Now, he felt embarrassed about it because she clearly was incommoded with their closeness.

When she had chosen him the night before he had to stop himself from smiling and sighing in relief… he hoped she would choose him and when she did he was happy to finally have the opportunity to share a bed with her and wake up to her beautiful face in the morning and it had been so good.

He sighed when he heard the shower. Now he really hoped they caught this unsub today because even though he wanted nothing more than repeat this night over and over and over again he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. And he also didn't want to deal with the obvious rejection too.

\\*\\*\\*\

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom calmer and ready for the day. She felt bad because she knew she had rushed to the bathroom and probably let him thinking he had done something wrong. When she saw him looking up to her, still in bed, the look on his face made her know she was right. "Bathroom's free. Sorry for taking so long…" She said with a tentative smile.

"It's okay. I don't take too long to get ready…" He murmured back getting up to get his go-bag. When he went to pass by her to the bathroom she grabbed his hand and looked up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I'm not really a morning person…" She said and saw his features easing the worry. "Thanks for the cuddles… it's been a while…" She joked and smiled when he smirked at her.

"For me too…" He said back, relieved that apparently she wasn't mad at him. "I'll go get ready".

"I'll look through the files again for a while…" She said and he nodded, getting into the bathroom.

She smiled when he turned back to look at her before closing the door and sighed. If she was going to have just this chance she would enjoy the most of it.

/*/*/*/

"Hey sleepy-heads". Dave teased them when they meet the team at the breakfast. Hotch took longer than he thought in the shower and they were fifteen minutes later.

"Good morning…" Emily smiled at him and sat beside JJ at the table. They had served themselves before joining them to not waste more time.

"Did you sleep well?" Morgan asked smirking.

"Just like a baby…" She said smiling and caught Hotch's eyes at the end of the table, smirking at his slight wink.

"Well, good for you. Just so you know, we're changing places tonight. Spence kept me up almost all night murmuring statistics and random facts…" JJ grumbled.

Emily snorted at Reid's flushed face. "No way! I called dibs and Hotch's mine. You can have him next time". She said to her. "That if I don't call dibs first again…" She finished smiling.

"C'mon Emily…" JJ whined but the brunette just shook her head.

"Did you get your cuddles, Em?" Morgan asked teasing.

"As a matter of fact, I did, Morgan…" She nodded and smiled when Hotch cleared his throat.

"Let's get head to the station. If we get lucky we'll be heading home today…" He said finishing his coffee.

"Yeah, like you would mind terribly if we had to stay another night…" Dave teased but the Unit Chief chose to ignore him. The truth is that he wouldn't mind at all if this case took longer… preferably much longer.

\\*\\*\\*\

"Hmm… turn it off, Hotch…" Emily murmured, snuggling closer to his covered chest when the alarm rang. It was now the sixth night that they had slept together and she was getting used to waking up in his arms, his spicy scent filling her nostrils and his strong and firm chest under her hands. He turned off the alarm but didn't make any mention to get up and leave the bed and her arms. "Do we really have to get up?" She murmured and he chuckled.

"Yes, we do. As much as I would love to be your pillow for the rest of the day we still have a bad guy to catch…" He said tightening a little his grip on her waist before letting go. "You go take your shower and I'll get ready". He said because he had taken a shower the night before.

"No, I want to sleep…" She grumbled and buried her face on his neck. "I never thought you would be so comfy…"

He chuckled again and tried hard not to shiver with her breathing on his neck. They continued to work normally during the day and ignored fervently the teasing from the team but when they entered the room they turned the FBI Agents off and let their guards down between them. By the forth night they stopped to pretend that they wouldn't cuddle in sleep and decided to just assume the position just as they hit the bed.

Both of them had decided unbeknown to the other to enjoy these moments together and take as much as they could from this opportunity. They were fearful that it would change badly their work relationship and mostly about what would happen when they got back to Quantico. But they decided to just ignore it and enjoy while they have it.

"C'mon, it's almost seven-twenty. We have to meet the team at eight and we shouldn't be late, _again_ ". He said nudging her to get up. "Go, take your shower".

"Fine". She grumbled and got up. She was wearing a red tank top and black shorts and he suppressed the groan at the sight.

Just as he was finishing fixing his tie there was a knock on the door. "Just a sec" He called and went to open it. Dave and Morgan were on the other side with worried faces.

"There was another murder… Garcia called, she said she found something. We have a name and an address". Dave said getting inside.

"Okay" Hotch said. "We'll go check the address and JJ, Reid and Emily go to the dumpsite". He went to the bathroom's door and knocked. "Em?"

"Yeah?" She called back.

"We have another murder and a suspect. Dave, Morgan and I will go check the address Garcia sent and you go with JJ and Reid to the dumpsite".

"Okay, I'm almost ready". She called back.

"We'll meet at the station later…" He said grabbing his keys, gun and badge.

"Fine. Be safe!" She said and he bit back a smile, ignoring the knowing smirks on his teammate's faces.

\\*\\*\\*\

Fifteen hours later they were at the station finishing wrapping the case. The address Garcia sent leaded to the unsub and they managed to do the arrest and save his newest victim, that was hided on the basement. Hotch saw how exhausted his team was and decided to wheels up just in the following morning. It was Friday night already so they would have two days to unwind.

"Let's head to the hotel. It's eleven already and everyone is tired so we'll wheels up tomorrow at nine. Don't worry about paperwork, it can wait until Monday". He said and saw the relieved faces on his teammate's faces.

Emily cheered inwardly at the news. She would have one more night with him before going back to her cold and lonely bed. She got up saying that she would use the restroom and left the room. JJ saw her getting up and followed her, already wanting to talk with her for days. She entered the restroom and saw Emily washing her face and they looked at each other through the mirror.

"Hey"

"Hey… Everyone is ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you…" She started.

"Okay… what's up?"

JJ thought about the best way to approach the subject. "I couldn't help but notice some difference in you these past few days… you seem more… calm. Relaxed. Ever since you came back you are always tired and on the edge… don't get me wrong, I really liked the change, I'm glad you seem better but… this change is by any chance related to our recent sleeping arrangements?"

Emily closed her eyes and sighed. If someone was going to notice something it would be her or Rossi. They always managed to read her like an open book and she knew, by the lack of bags under her eyes, that she looked better these past few days. "Ever since I woke up in that hospital in Bethesda I have nightmares. Awful, terrifying, scaring nightmares that don't let me sleep. Ever since Doyle stabbed me I didn't have a single night without waking up screaming because of a nightmare, until six days ago".

"You mean…"

"The first night I sleep in the same bed with Hotch and woke up wrapped in his arms it was the first night I managed to sleep more than three hours uninterruptedly". She nodded.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" Emily sighed. "And now I just have one night before I have to go back to my cold bed alone and I know for sure that I'll start having nightmares all over again…"

"Oh Em… maybe you should talk to him…"

"You're kidding?" She snorted humorlessly. "And say what? 'Hey Hotch, here's the thing. I can't sleep properly because I have nightmares with that son of a bitch killing me all over again every single night but guess what I found out? When I sleep in your arms I don't have nightmares. So, what do you say? Can you borrow me your arms on regular basis so I could sleep better?' Yeah, because that wouldn't be awkward at all…"

"Maybe you could just talk to him about your nightmares… say you're having problems to sleep…" JJ suggested.

"I can't JJ. He's my boss. If I tell him that he'll have to put me out of field and send me to a psychological evaluation again… and I already told him I'm fine… I lied to him".

"Oh Em…" JJ sighed sadly before looking at her with a more amused expression. "So, when you said you woke up wrapped around his arms you meant…"

"That I woke up pressed against his chest, with his arm holding me tightly by the waist and my leg throw over his hip…" She said flustered.

"Are you serious?" JJ gasped.

"Yes… and JJ… it felt so good, so good… I've never felt this… he's so strong JJ, so built and firm… and God, he smells good. Like manly and spicy and I just want to bury my face in his neck and stay there forever… God, I'm in deep shit". She groaned.

JJ chuckled at her. "What about him? Does he get awkward or uncomfortable?"

"Actually no". She shook her head. "He just… stays there, holding me. We don't even pretend to stay apart at night; we just cuddle and go to sleep".

"Okay, so that means he's enjoying too…" JJ said.

"Yeah, maybe… but he doesn't have a woman in his bed for how long? It probably has nothing to do with me… he's just lonely, I guess…"

"I don't know Em… I think you don't give yourself credit enough…" JJ started. "I've known Hotch for almost nine years and I've never seen him the way he was when everything with Doyle happened. We were at the hospital and he pulled me back and told me his plan and honestly? I never thought Hotch would do something like that. He's the most truthful man I know and when he told me we would have to lie to everyone I couldn't believe it. And everything he did to make things work? I saw him on the phone and he just wouldn't take no for answer. I'm sure he got some enemies in all of this because he pissed some big heads but he just didn't care. I remember I told him he had to calm down and he just glared at me and said he would calm down when he was sure that you were safe".

Emily looked at her dumbfounded for a few seconds. She knew what he had done for her but she didn't know how he had done. A flick of hope warmed her heart but she ignored it because of her self-preservation instinct. "He would do it for anyone on the team… it doesn't mean he feels something…" She dismissed her and saw JJ just shook her head sadly.

"If you say so…"

Just then there was a knock on the door and the deep voice of their Unit Chief came through it. "Hey, we're just waiting for you two".

"We're coming!" Emily called. "Just… forget about this JJ. The case is over and tomorrow we'll be back to our normal lives. It's better this way". She whispered before leaving the bathroom. They meet the guys and went to their SUV's, Hotch, Dave and JJ in the first one and Morgan, Emily and Reid in the other.

Unbeknown to them Hotch had heard every bit of their conversation. He had said he would call for them when they were taking too long in the restroom and heard when JJ was telling that she should talk to him. He heard her talking about her nightmares and felt a tug on his chest at the prospect of her suffering alone for so many months, waking up scared and alone, terrified about the son of a bitch who tried to kill her.

He heard JJ telling her about his plan to save her and knew that she was right. He felt so despaired and nothing else mattered to him. He just needed to save her. He needed to know that she was safe, alive and that she would never have to pass through this again. He had to make sure that the bastard wouldn't put his hands on her again. And anyone who stood in his way he just passed through it. Nothing and no one else mattered to him.

He heard her talking about how good it was to wake up in his arms and he felt hope. He finally felt hope that maybe this could work. Maybe she would want him just as much as he wanted her. But just like she said, he was her boss. She would never say something or make a move. He would have to step in. And even if they would be risking very much on this, their jobs, their careers, if she just said yes to him he would make it happen. He would talk to whoever it was necessary, he would step down if he needed it but he wouldn't lose his chance. He wouldn't let her go.

\\*\\*\\*\

He washed his face and turned off the faucet looking at his reflection in the bathroom's mirror. Emily was already in bed and he was trying to get the courage to do something. He wanted to do it now. He didn't want to go home tomorrow and spend the whole weekend without seeing her. He wanted to have her over to stay with him and his son, to cuddle on the couch watching some movie and have dinner together before going to sleep with her in his arms again.

He wanted it all. And he wanted it now.

He got out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight of her on the bed. She was wearing his FBI t-shirt because she got her tank top dirty that morning and didn't have any other to replace it. He went to his side of the bed and got up, smiling when she immediately cuddled herself into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed her a little closer than they were used to and buried his nose on her hair, breathing in heavily and sighing.

His hand was caressing her back and he felt her shiver and snuggle closer to him. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until he cleared his throat. "Can I confess something to you?" He murmured quietly. She tilted her head up to look at him and nodded. "I really don't want to go home tomorrow…"

She widened her eyes and gasped quietly at him. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "Wh-what do you mean Hotch?"

"I mean that I don't want to go home if it means I won't have you here at night, in my arms… if it means that I won't wake up with your scent of strawberries that I love so much… I don't want that, Emily".

"Hotch…" She whispered.

He pulled her up to stay at eye level with her and brought his hand to caress her cheek. "You almost died, Emily. I almost lost you and all I kept thinking while we were waiting for news in that damn hospital was 'how am I supposed to go on if she doesn't make it?' I was so terrified Emily, so scared that I was going to lose another woman I love".

She gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "Aaron…"

"I already lost so much for this job, Emily. I gave myself completely to it and what did I win back? I don't eat or sleep right. My wife went look outside what I couldn't give her at home because I was never there and when she got too tired she just left, taking my son with her. And years later, because of another unsub she's dead and I have to rise my so without a mother. And when I finally found a woman who gets me, respects me and makes me want to believe in love again I can't do anything because of this damn job". He sighed. "I'm tired, Emily. I'm tired of not being happy. I'm tired of not feeling complete, and today… don't get mad at me…" he said and she frowned "I heard you and JJ earlier…"

"You what?" She gasped trying to push herself from him but he tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry… I swear I didn't mean to… I was going to call for you two but I heard JJ saying that you should talk to me and I just couldn't not to listen. And when I heard you saying all those things I thought 'she feels it too! She feels the same thing! Maybe if I do something I have a chance…' and that's why I'm here, because I need to know if I have a chance… please Emily, tell me I have a chance…" He pleaded her, his voice thick with emotion.

She looked at him and the thoughts just raced on her head. She never thought, not even in a million years, that she would be here, in the same bed with Aaron Hotchner, with the man himself asking if he had a chance. She saw his brow furrowing and knew that he was probably waiting anxious for an answer but apparently she had lost the ability to speak. So she did the first thing she had in mind.

She kissed him.

\\*\\*\\*\

Dear God. It was the first thing he thought when her lips made contact with his. He cupped the back of her head to press her more close to him to avoid it to end too soon and grinned at the deep moan she made. Her hands fisted the front of his shirt and her legs were tangled with his. His hand that was on her back found the hem of her shirt on sneak in to make contact with her bare skin and he relished her shiver.

He tilted his head to the side and traced her lips with his tongue, asking to deepen the kiss and she conceded. When his tongue stroked hers for the first time he couldn't avoid the growl coming from deep on his throat and suddenly she was flat on her back with him on top of her, grinding his hips on hers. She linked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair before sneaking inside his shirt to nail his back.

He hissed at the contact of her nails in his skin and pulled back, gasping for breath just to start tracing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and collarbone. "Look at me…" She whispered breathlessly and he pulled back to look into her eyes. They were filled with tears and so many emotions that he felt his insides trembling. "I love you so much…" She whispered and he let out a breath, leaning down to kiss her again.

When he pulled back she saw the glistening in his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Emily. So much, sweetheart, so much…"

Their clothes found their way to the floor while they kissed and caressed and whispered their love for each other, making up for all the wasted time and marking the begging of something pure and beautiful, filled with love, respect and understanding.

\\*\\*\\*\

The next morning Emily woke up with a feeling of happiness and contentment like she had never felt. She smiled when she felt kisses on her neck and bare back and a hand caressing her belly and hip. "Morning, sweetheart…"

She turned around and caught his mouth in a deep kiss, humming lazily. "Hmm… morning… did last night really happen?" She asked blissfully.

"Hm hmm. Twice". He said with a smirk and she chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept perfectly…" She said happily.

"Good…" He took her lips in another kiss. "We have to get up…" He whispered when he pulled back.

"Hmmm… no…" She groaned and he chuckled.

"C'mon, my love. It's seven-thirty already. We have to meet the team at eight-fifteen for breakfast before taking off…" He told her.

"Hmm… say that again…"

"What? My love?" He asked smiling. "My love… my sweetheart… my babe…" He whispered against her lips before covering her with his hard body. They kissed for several minutes before he pulled back gasping. "No, you're dangerous… we don't have time for that… let's go".

She chuckled when he got up and looked at him with a smile. "Oh babe, you didn't see anything yet…"

\\*\\*\\*\

They managed to get down for breakfast at eight-thirty, after Emily sneaked inside the shower with Hotch. "Good morning, lovebirds…" Dave teased.

Emily looked at Hotch, who winked at her before going to take their coffees. They had talked the night before and decided that they wouldn't hide anything from the team because they weren't doing anything wrong. Emily looked at Dave and smirked. "Are you jealous, old man?"

His eyes widened looking between the two agents and then he smiled. "About time, you two! Congratulations…"

Hotch was coming back to the table and heard him. "Thanks Dave…" He said smiling while he passed her coffee and gave her a slight kiss on the forehead.

"Oh my God, this is for real?" JJ asked excitedly.

"It's for real Jayje. And thank you…" Emily said.

"Thank you for what?"

"I heard you two last night. And it made me get the guts to do something…" Hotch answered her.

"Finally!" She clapped her hands. "Just wait until Garcia find out. She'll flip!"

"Oh God. She'll start to plan our wedding…" Emily groaned and JJ nodded.

Hotch chuckled and shook his head. "Tell her to wait at least until I give you a ring…" He said making Emily spit her coffee and stare at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Which part of 'I'm in love with you' you didn't understand?" He asked her serious and saw her eyes watering.

She cupped his face and kissed him briefly but fiercely before pulling back and whispering against his lips. "I love you too".

Their friends looked at them with smiles on their faces, happy for the news and hoping they would really found on each other everything they were missing this whole time.

\\*\\*\\*\

When they landed Hotch told everyone to go home and just return on Monday to finish paperwork. They dispersed to their cars and Emily looked at him shyly. "So, I'll see you Monday?" She asked and smiled when he shook his head.

"Absolutely not. We're going to your place right now and you're going to pack a bag. Then we're heading to my place and we're going to spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch with a seven year old boy who I'm pretty sure will love to see Aunt Emmy again. And then I'm going to take you to my room and held you really close. And we'll spent the whole Sunday together again and on Monday morning I'll wake you up with a kiss and we'll get ready to come to work together. And then I'll think about other ways to persuade you to go home with me again. And again, and again, and again…" He said circling her waist and holding her close to his chest. "Is it good for you?"

She looked at him and smiled tearfully. "It's just perfect…"

Later that night, when they were spooning in his bed and she was feeling his stead breathing on her neck she closed her eyes stilly and knew for sure she was going to have a good night of sleep. She had found the cure for her nightmares.

 **THE END.**

 **A/N: I love reviews! Please, leave one for me :)**

 **I'm sorry for any errors.**


End file.
